Bodies of water are highly vulnerable to the detrimental effects of exposure to oil and other hazardous chemical spills. While highly publicized hazardous chemical spills are usually associated with chemical spills into large bodies of water such as lakes or oceans, smaller spills occur far more frequently at locations such as drilling sites, factories, and tanker truck accidents. Such smaller hazardous chemical spills can quickly travel along roadside ditches into culverts and streams and from there into adjacent water supplies to cause even more damage and destruction.
Unfortunately, there are surprisingly few ways to stop or control hazardous chemical spills from traveling along ditches and culverts. Often, spilled hazardous chemicals disperse from a spill site before remediation efforts can be implemented. Accordingly, there exists a need for devices by which oil and other chemical spills can be prevented from dispersing to enable remediation efforts to be taken. In particular, a new system that contains and controls oil and other hazardous chemicals spills along culverts would be beneficial. Ideally such a system would provide a quick, easy, and effective approach to containing oil and other hazardous chemicals spills to enable remediation. Preferably such a system could be quickly installed safely and efficiently by one man. In practice a rugged, reusable system would be particularly beneficial.